The embodiment relates to a pixel, a pixel array, a method for manufacturing the pixel array, and an image sensor including the pixel array.
An image sensor is a photoelectric conversion device to realize an image by using lights.
Meanwhile, in the case of a present image sensor including a silicon substrate, since lights having both of a visible band and an IR band are absorbed, mixed image signals are produced so that it is difficult to precisely process the images.
According to the related art, in order to precisely process the image, an IR cut filter has been used to transmit only lights having a visible band onto pixels while blocking lights having an IR band. However, the IR cut filter must be separately provided as a component of a camera module.
In addition, according to the related art, there is a scheme to use only RGB signals having the visible band or the IR band by providing a predetermined layer capable of transmitting only lights having the IR band around RGB color filter layers. However, a process of forming the layer transmitting lights having only the IR band may not be suitable for a current semiconductor manufacturing process.
In addition, according to the related art, there is a scheme to classify the mixed signal output from RGB pixels into visible band image signals and IR band image signals after supplying lights having the visible band and the IR band to the image sensor. However, since a complex function of an image signal processor must be used, the improvement of the above scheme is required.